ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Yugo (Series)
Ultraman Yugo is a series about the hero of the same name. Premise This series follows the more story-driven format seen in Orb and Geed, with episodes building towards a singular plot point, broken apart by simpler one-shot episodes. Plot The series follows a new Ultra Hero, Ultraman Yugo, and his adventures defending an alternate Earth from the Planetary Invasion Syndicate. During his battles, he unlocks new powers and makes new allies, such as MEV, Ultraman Aigo and Ultraman Xenon, as well as encountering new enemies, such as Alien Zarab Sagishi and the mysterious Alien Diabolus. Arcs TBA Episodes * Episode 1: The Test Subject Escapes * Episode 2: The Earth Defenders' Mother * Episode 3: Rise of the Hybrids * Episode 4: Welcome to Cafe Pegassa * Episode 5: A Man Born in Pain * Episode 6: Illusions, Imposters and Such * Episode 7: Middle-Schooler Xenon * Episode 8: Proof Anyone can Change * Episode 9: * Episode 10: * Episode 11: The Sinister Plan Brews * Episode 12: A Garrison Captain's Honor * Episode 13: The Dark Giant's Ace * Episode 14: Termination of the Children * Episode 15: * Episode 16: * Episode 17: * Episode 18: * Episode 19: * Episode 20: * Episode 21: * Episode 22: * Episode 23: * Episode 24: * Episode 25: Specials * Ultraman Yugo Side Story: Genesis * Ultraman Yugo the Movie: Fuse, Protect, Prepare Characters MEV (Mother Earth Vanguard) * Enryo Hogo: The human host of Ultraman Yugo. Originally an infamous criminal before his death, Yugo controls his body and now has to constantly deal with his negative reputation. * Kaori Fuyuko: Captain of MEV's Japanese Branch. She is the only one aware of Enryo's identity, and essentially the only thing keeping him free. She struggles to balance her leadership of the team with her family life. * Megumi Kazuko: The hothead of the group, eager to rush into a fight. * Riku Takara: The 'comedic relief' of the team. * Makoto Yong: Leader of the MEV's Vehicle Maintenance and Development Department. Others * Nikushimi Ikari: The human form of Ultraman Aigo. * Ichiro Nakano: The human host of Ultraman Xenon. * Taro Fuyuko: A retired boxer and husband to Kaori. Has nothing to do with the Ultra. * Antales Shichiro Fuyuko: Kaori and Taro's adopted son. His parents are completely unaware of his true nature, and as he means no harm, he only uses his powers when in deep danger. * TBA: The possessed host of Alien Diabolus. * Some members of Enryo's old gang. Ultras Main * Ultraman Yugo ** Original (Episode 1, TBA, 25) ** Alien (Episode 1-6, 8, 10, TBA) ** Acetate Crusher (Episode 4-5, 7, 9, TBA) ** Comet Blast (Episode 7-10, TBA) ** Perfection (Episode 16, TBA, 25) * Ultraman Aigo ** Original (Episode 4-5, TBA, 25) ** Elder Warrior (Episode 5-6, TBA) ** Ultimate Darkness (Episode 15-16, TBA) * Ultraman Xenon ** Normal (Episode 7, 9, TBA, 25) ** Guardian Knight (Episode 12, TBA) Others * Zoffy * Father of Ultra * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Neos * Ultraseven 21 Ultraman Yugo the Movie * Ultraman Yugo ** Original ** Alien ** Acetate Crusher ** Comet Blast ** Perfection ** Glorious Genesis * Ultraman Aigo ** Original ** Elder Warrior ** Ultimate Darkness * Ultraman Xenon ** Normal ** Guardian Knight * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** High Voltage ** Attacker Armor ** God of Thunder * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave ** Frost Burn * Ultraman Onyx * Ultraman Kakugo Kaiju and Aliens Ultra Breaker Series * King Joe Zero (Episode 1) * Hellzking Leo (Episode 9) * Deathfacer Ace (Episode 13) * Grand King Nexus Good * Alien Pegassa (Episode 4) * Alien Perolynga (Episode 10) * Falmagon (Unconfirmed) Neutral * Alien Metron (Episode 4) * Tyrant (Episode 8) * Giant Crocodile (Episode 9) * Gronken (Unconfirmed) Evil * Alien Diabolus (Episode 1-3, TBA, 6, TBA, 11-12, TBA, 15-16, TBA, 23-25) ** Normal (Episode 1-3, TBA) ** Ultra Hybrid Beasts *** Ultraman Dyna: Helix Crusher (Episode 3) *** Ultraman Max: Spellgen Blade (Episode 6) *** Ultraman: Zettonium Flame (Episode 11-12) *** Ultraman Victory: Conquering Consumer (Episode 15-16) *** Father of Ultra: Arch Darkness (Episode 23-24) ** True Form (Episode 24-25) * Alien Zarab Sagishi (Episode TBA, 7, TBA, 11-12, TBA) ** Normal ** Imitation Ultras *** Ultraman (Episode 7) *** TBA * Alien Pedan (Episode 1) * Alien Bat Quincey (Episode 2) * Draculas Lucy (Episode 2) * Alien Zetton (Episode 3-15) * Northsatan (Episode 3) * Leogon (Episode 5) * Alien Gapiya (Episode 7) * Mecha Gomora (Episode 7) * Alien Godley (Episode 8) * Alien Beryl (Episode 9) * Granadas (Episode 10) * Alien Terrorist (Episode 13-14) * Dark Matter Galactron (Episode 13-14) * Alien Plachiku (Unconfirmed) * Yumenokatamari (Unconfirmed) Unconfirmed * Ultraman 80: Negative Lance * Arindo * Dinozaur * Veron * Ghostdon * Demaaga * Alien Temperor * Jumbo King Trivia * This is the second series on this wiki to be adopted twice, after Ultraman Fight. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Ultraman Yugo Continuity Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:KitsuneSoldier